


Tainted Lyrium

by KinkMemeMary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Modification, Breast Growth, Extra Limbs, F/M, M/M, Two Cocks, extra breasts, magical mishap, three breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMemeMary/pseuds/KinkMemeMary
Summary: A tainted batch of lyrium is having unexpected effects all over Kirkwall.(Based on a kinkmeme prompt.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a new kinky thing to mess around with, so I went with filling [this prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/85776.html?thread=363258128#cmt363258128).
> 
> This is an exploratory fic, so tags will be added as I figure out what's going on. Relationship tags refer to where things are going. No one gets it on in this chapter.
> 
> I intend to keep things fairly lighthearted, so even though there will be things like extra limbs, I don't think this counts as body horror, but let me know if you think any tags need adding as things progress.

Anders felt... itchy. Sort of everywhere. But especially his chest, cock and balls.  
  
Absentmindedly he rubbed at his nipple, which felt distractingly sensitive against the rough fabric of his shirt.  
  
It was early in the morning and he'd not yet lit the lantern, so the clinic was empty.  
  
_There was something different about that last lyrium potion yesterday,_ Justice commented. _Stronger._  
  
Anders remembered. The texture had been grainy, as though some of the lyrium dust hadn't properly dissolved. It had given a distinct rush and Justice had seemed to enjoy it, but Anders had been too drained from a day of healing to think much about it.  
  
He hummed. "You might be right."  
  
His cock itched. It was starting to get irritating. He reached down to adjust himself - he was trying not to scratch - but was distracted by the feeling of the well-worn fabric of his underpants rubbing against his cock and balls.  
  
His cock started to stir.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Anders pulled his hands away.  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
A little sensitivity wasn't necessarily a problem if it went away. But it was worrying that it had persisted after a night's sleep, and had even got stronger. He'd best check himself out.  
  
Anders drew on his mana, passing a little healing magic over his chest to see if he could detect anything.  
  
The effect was immediate.  
  
The itching intensified to a tingling and Anders could actually feel his chest swelling outwards.  
  
"What the _fuck_?" he exclaimed, immediately dropping the spell and poking at his chest.  
  
It was swollen and tender and didn't like being poked.  
  
Anders pressed the palms of his hands over his chest instead.  
  
His pecs now had a definite rounded shape - enough to fill a small breast band - and his nipples were hard.  
  
"What the fuck?" he said again, as he rubbed his hands over his new, small breasts. The were sensitive, and his cock was responding.  
  
Clearing his throat, Anders pulled his hands away.  
  
_I think you should avoid doing that again._  
  
"I think you're right," Anders murmured.  
  
Hopefully the swelling would go down once the effects of the tainted lyrium wore off.  
  
"I need to investigate this," Anders said, crossing over to his work desk where the empty lyrium bottle from the night before lay.  
  
His skin seemed to prickle under his clothes as his moved, especially around his breasts and cock. Not his breasts - his pecs.  
  
Well.  
  
He raised a hand to rub experimentally against one. It felt good. It did feel rather more like a small breast than a pectoral muscle.  
  
_Stop poking it._  
  
"It's probably just fluid collecting from the irritation," Anders said, aware he was guessing wildly.  
  
There was still a trace of the lyrium coating the bottom of the flask. Anders held it up to the light. It did look like there was a slight graininess to it.  
  
"Where did we get this from?" Anders said, frowning. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been shopping.  
  
_Hawke brought us some when she visited yesterday. The rest are in the bag under the desk._  
  
Oh yes, he recalled, now. There'd been some fruit in it as well, but he'd given it to the elven children who'd come in with burns.  
  
He looked under the desk and found the bag. There were four more bottles inside.  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose that's helpful." He picked one up. The liquid was the same shining blue as usual, but he did think he could detect more in the way of visible particles than there should have been. "If lyrium refinement were even remotely my area of expertise I suppose I could learn something from this."  
  
Sighing, he put the flask back in the bag and pulled himself to his feet. He should probably check in with Hawke. It might help to know where she got the potions from, at least. She did have a bad habit of just picking things up off dead bodies and assuming they were safe.

 

***

 

Hawke rubbed the space between her breasts again. It was really sensitive for some reason. She wasn't sure what it meant to have sore cleavage. Had she been hit harder than she thought in the fight last night? It was possible a bandit got a good hit on her chest in the scuffle, although she, Fenris and Isabela had dispatched them quickly enough.  
  
After she'd fallen on her arse, of course. She'd managed to break one of the vials of lyrium she'd bought from the Gallows in her fall, which was a shame, as they'd seemed more potent than the usual batches. The one she'd drunk had given her kind of a buzz.  
  
Never mind. She still had four left, even after the five she'd given to Anders. She honestly wondered how that man got by before they met - he never seemed to remember to buy his own supplies.  
  
"Messere Hawke!" Bodahn's voice from down below. "Messere Anders to see you!"  
  
She snorted and pulled on her pajama bottoms.  
  
"Anders!" she said as she walked down the stairs. "I was just thinking of you! Did you try any of the lyrium I gave you last night - hell of a kick to that stuff!"  
  
Anders looked a little uncomfortable. "Err, yes, I did," he said. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about. Can we talk in private?"  
  
"Of course," she said, and showed him into the library.  
  
Anders was scratching absentmindedly at his chest as she gestured to him to take a seat, but stopped when he saw her looking.  
  
"Where did you get that lyrium, Hawke? I think there's something off about it."  
  
She shrugged. "Nowhere unusual," she said. "Just that tranquil in the Gallows."  
  
Anders pulled a face.  
  
"I know you don't approve of me going there, but it doesn't make them any less tranquil by avoiding them," she said.  
  
"No, but it encourages the Templars," Anders replied. "You know they're being exploited. Patronising the stalls is just putting money in the pockets of the Chantry."  
  
She shrugged. "Well, what's done is done. Anyway - you asked."  
  
"I did," Anders said. "I think there was something wrong with that batch. It looks like it wasn't mixed properly and I've been having, uh, side-effects since I had some."  
  
She waggled her eyebrows. "Really, like what?"  
  
He flushed. "Well, my skin's been hypersensitive and... kind of itchy. You've had some too, I take it? Have you noticed anything?"  
  
Hawke thought. "I don't know - it felt more powerful than usual - like I had a lot more energy. I guess I felt a bit flushed for an hour or so afterwards, but it's gone now. Maybe because I used up most of the energy it gave me in the fight?"  
  
Anders frowned. "You were in a fight? Are you OK?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm always in a fight, you know that. And you don't live in the safest neighbourhood. Ran into a few _ruffians_ on the way back. Nothing I couldn't handle."  
  
"Oh, OK, good," he said, but he was still frowning. He seemed a bit distracted and was rubbing at his chest again.  
  
"Actually," she said. "I did get a blow to the chest that didn't heal quite right. Nothing major, but maybe you could pass your expert hands over it?" She tried to sound suggestive, but he didn't take the bait.  
  
"Your chest, you say?" His frown deepened. "You're sure it's from the fight?"  
  
Hawke shrugged. "Well, some bandit hit me there and now I have a bruise between my boobs, you do the math."  
  
His brow cleared and he laughed. "OK, sorry. I'm a bit distracted at the moment I guess."  
  
He stood and walked over to her. His hand hovered just enough above her breasts for Hawke to feel disappointed. She'd tried flirting with Anders a bit when they first met, but he always seemed so serious - too wrapped up in his cause to have the fun she felt sure they could have if he loosened up.  
  
A flash of blue healing light washed over her and she gasped. The sensation was so much more intense than she was used to - centred in the space between her breasts, which almost felt like it was glowing under the magic. Unable to help herself she moaned and reached up to rub the soft flesh there.  
  
In an instant the blue light was gone, but the sensation was not. It felt so good to rub the soft nub of flesh beneath her fingers.  
  
"Uh, Hawke."  
  
She opened her eyes. Something was off. It took a moment for her to process amidst the wash of sensations.  
  
Anders' coat seemed to fit him less well than before, gaping a little where the buckles were open on his chest.  
  
And something didn't feel quite right about her own chest either. It felt like her breasts had been pushed apart by something lodged between them. Something soft that she had been rubbing her fingers against through the fabric of her pajama top.  
  
Looking down, she found that the neckline of her shirt had opened with the stretch, and she could see a small nub of flesh raised to create two sets of cleavage here there had been one before.  
  
"Sweet Maker!" she exclaimed. "What the ever-loving _fuck_?"  
  
"I, uh, don't think that was a bruise," Anders said.  
  
"What did you _do_?" Hawke demanded, pressing between her breasts with her fingers to see if she could understand the new shape there.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Anders protested. "It was just a normal healing spell! But, look, a similar thing happened to me this morning when I tried to heal myself."  
  
That got her attention. "What?" she said, looking up. There did look to be something funny about Anders' chest. He was also flushing bright red now.  
  
"I mean, not quite the same, but..." he opened the remaining buckles of his coat and pulled the sides back to show his undershirt. A shirt that was now clinging around the soft curves of two noticeable breasts that she was pretty sure hadn't been there before.  
  
"I think using magic made it worse." Anders said, gingerly rubbing the underside of one of his breasts. "I thought it was just because I was directing the magic at my chest earlier, but... I guess not." He looked up at her. "I _did_ ask you if you were sure it was an injury."  
  
"You did," she said, unable to take her eyes away from the prominent nipple that was showing through the fabric on Anders' newly rounded chest.  
  
The fingers on her own chest didn't detect another nipple on the new growth there - not yet - but there was no denying that otherwise what it felt most like was a third breast, growing between the other two.  
  
"What... what do you think was in that stuff? _breast growth juice_?"  
  
Anders shook his head. "I don't know. But I don't think so. This..." he gestured to his chest, "Isn't the only place I feel strange. I itch everywhere, and..." he paused to reach between his legs and adjust his junk, then frowned. "And I don't think my chest is the only place that things have got a little bigger this time."  
  
Now Hawke couldn't help but look down. Was there a more noticeable bulge at Anders' crotch? She wasn't sure, but if Anders' could feel the difference, she guessed maybe there was.  
  
She cleared her throat and looked away.  
  
"OK, so," she said. "We... we should do something about this. But not with healing magic, I guess."  
  
"No," Anders said, buckling his coat back up, but sighing when he found it would no longer stretch to close over his pecks. He settled for adjusting his undershirt to hide his new cleavage as much as possible.  
  
"The Gallows sounds like the place to start, I guess," she said, pressing at the sides of her breasts as though she could make them sit more normally. It only served to make her more aware of the thing in the middle that was pressed between them.  
  
Anders nodded. "You'll be alright if you wear something that conceals your cleavage, I think," he said. "But I'm getting a bit more noticeable now." He sighed. "I don't think the Gallows is the best place for me."  
  
She nodded and began mentally cataloguing her friends and considering whether it was wise to take any of them with her.  
  
Then a thought struck her.  
  
"Fenris and Isabela," she said.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"A bottle broke in the fight. I know Fenris got hit by some of that stuff. I'm not sure about Isabela. They definitely didn't drink any, but..."  
  
Anders' eyes widened. "OK, that's not good. Especially with Fenris and... all that other lyrium in his body."  
  
"How about you check on him and I'll drop in on Isabela on my way to the Gallows."  
  
Anders sighed, "Oh joy," he said, self-consciously cupping one of his breasts. "This is going to go well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris has had his own strange developments. Concerned that there is something wrong with him, he reluctantly allows Anders to examine him.

Fenris was... concerned.  
  
Very concerned.  
  
It was the fault of that lyrium potion, he knew that much. It had stung when it hit his skin and sent a rush of energy throughout his body, almost as though he had drunk it. The area had felt over-sensitive for the rest of the evening, and he had quickly excused himself when Hawke had suggest going back to the Hanged Man for a drink after the fight.  
  
When he'd got back to the mansion he'd immersed himself in tepid water from the well and scrubbed his skin with salt. He wasn't sure whether that had helped or not, but it had felt good at the time.  
  
He'd gone to bed feeling raw and still kind of tired, and had spent an uneasy night tossing and turning. The lyrium beneath his skin felt constantly as though it were on the verge of activating.  
  
And in the early hours of the morning, he'd begun to feel something else, too.  
  
At first he'd thought it was just a stiffness in his cock. The thing had been fluttering with sensitivity on and off. The fine lines of lyrium carved into it had made it easy for Danarius to stiffen it with a pulse of magic when he had been a slave, and with the strange reaction that was coursing through him it was no surprise that a certain stiffness plagued him at times, even if it was somewhat aggravating.  
  
This was something more, though.  
  
A discomfort between his cock and his balls. He almost hadn't dared to let his fingers stray down there, but he had to know.  
  
The lines of lyrium that ran along the pads of his fingers increased the sensitivity where he touched his cock, stiffening him to full hardness.  
  
Fenris groaned, but forced himself to ignore the sensation, feeling down and behind his length until he touched the source of his discomfort.  
  
A growth.  
  
Cold ran through Fenris and his cock wilted despite the stimulation. He had heard of such things. Cancerous tumours that were difficult to treat. And this one had grown so fast! A consequence of the lyrium in his skin?  
  
_Perhaps it is not that_ , he thought, trying to reassure himself. _you cannot even see it - it could be anything_.  
  
But what else could it be?  
  
He ran his fingers over the round lump again and groaned at the renewed stimulation it sparked. It felt almost as sensitive as the head of his cock.  
  
This wasn't good. What could he do?  
  
_Visit the mage,_ his traitor mind suggested.  
  
How could he do that? The man barely tolerated his presence at the best of times, and to put such a sensitive part of his body in the care of one just one removed from a magister himself - an abomination no less! It was unthinkable. And yet... what else could he do?  
  
Such were the twists and turns of his mind through the early hours of the morning. He gave up on sleep while it was still dark, arising to make breakfast, and walking with great care - it seemed the growth behind his cock was very sensitive to touch, and the jostle of his legs against his parts was unnervingly stimulating.  
  
Eventually, the simmering thrum of his markings died back and he found he could think more clearly, but a dull ache in his cock and balls reminded him that all was not well. And he was no closer to deciding what to do about it.  
  
It was in such a state that Anders found him.  
  
The mage entered without knocking. Or rather, he entered, and then he knocked.  
  
"Hello!" Anders called loudly. "Fenris, it's me. I hope you're up. We need to have a chat-"  
  
He entered the main hall and saw Fenris, who was waiting miserably. He was not ready to talk to the man about his issue yet - whatever had brought him here?  
  
"There you are!" Anders said. "Good, I'm glad you're up. Look, it's probably nothing, but there was something weird about the lyrium potion Hawke gave me last night and it's having some rather, umm, strange effects."  
  
As Anders crossed the floor Fenris noticed that his coat sat on him a little oddly - sort of bunched at the top. Perhaps he had dressed in a hurry. It was hard to care about this odd detail when by now Fenris had convinced himself he was going to die, rotting from the cock up - unless he asked the mage for help, which still seemed...  
  
"Anyway," Anders carried on talking. "Hawke mentioned that some got spilled on you, and I know you won't have swallowed any, but I just wanted to check if you were OK. Any issues? Strangeness? Maybe to do with your markings?"  
  
Heat rose in Fenris's skin and he refused to look up to meet the mage's eyes.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Anders said.  
  
Fenris cleared his throat and spoke louder. "Yes, I have noticed something strange. My... markings have been sensitive throughout the night, and... there is a growth."  
  
He mouth clamped shut after that last. There it was. And now there would be questions.  
  
"Oh," Anders said, sitting down beside him. "What kind of a growth?"  
  
Fenris pursed his lips and looked away. He could not say it.  
  
"Hey, look, if it's anything like what I've experienced, I can see that it might be something a bit embarrassing, but it's OK. I'm a healer. I've almost certainly seen worse."  
  
Fenris swallowed, but shook his head. The words would not come out.  
  
"Is it something embarrassing?" Anders asked.  
  
"Why? So you can gloat?" Fenris snapped back, finding his voice in his anger at these pressing questions.  
  
"Oh, hey, no!" Anders held up his hands in protest. "Look, I sincerely doubt it's more embarrassing than what I've been through today. Is it something to do with your chest? That's what Hawke and I had."  
  
Fenris frowned. "My chest? No - nothing to do with my chest."  
  
Now that he was looking at him, there did seem to be something strange about Anders' chest - perhaps it wasn't just his coat.  
  
Anders noticed him looking.  
  
"OK, how about I show you mine first?" Anders was looking a bit pink about the cheeks, now, but nonetheless he raised his hands and began unbuckling his coat.  
  
What was revealed underneath was strange enough to make Fenris forget his worries for a moment.  
  
There, under Anders' stained shirt, was the unmistakable shape of breasts. Rounded like a woman's. As Fenris watched, the nipples stood out underneath the fabric, becoming hardened points.  
  
"So," Anders said after a few seconds. "Weird, right?"  
  
"Is... are those...?"  
  
"Breasts? They sure feel like it." Anders raised his hands to cup and lift them, and Fenris could now clearly see cleavage where Anders' shirt parted. "A definitely weird side effect of that strange lyrium. So," he let go of his chest and pulled the sides of his coat close around him again. "What strange new growth have you got?"  
  
Oh. He had forgotten for a second.  
  
"I... would need to take my clothes off to show you," he said, grudgingly.  
  
"Well," Anders said. "I can see why that would make you uncomfortable, but I can promise you I've seen it all before."  
  
Fenris was unconvinced. "Perhaps not like this."  
  
The mage sighed. "Maybe not, but I promise. I'll be professional. All body parts just sort of become... shapes, when you've seen enough of them. Everyone's different, but they're not _that_ different. If it makes you more comfortable, we can get someone else here as a chaperone-"  
  
" _No_." The response was immediate and loud.  
  
Anders held up his hands again. "Or I don't have to look at all. But I can't help if I don't know what's going on."  
  
Fenris made a guttural noise of frustration. The mage was right. Fenris knew he was right. He'd known it would come to this when he had lain awake worrying about it at three in the morning.  
  
At last, he nodded. "Alright. Upstairs. Not here where anyone might walk in, as you did."  
  
"That's fair," the mage agreed.  
  
Fenris led him upstairs, acutely aware of the foreign presence behind his cock as his walked, and finally into his room.  
  
He said nothing as he removed his armour and leggings. Refusing to look at the mage.  
  
"It is... behind my.. penis," he admitted reluctantly.  
  
Anders nodded. "OK, then why don't you lie down on the bed and bend your knees so I can take a look."  
  
Every part of him was screaming _No, no, no!_ but he nodded and willed his face to stillness, lying down and exposing himself before the mage.  
  
"Can you raise your cock for me so I can see underneath it?" Anders asked.  
  
Fenris nodded and carefully moved his cock to the side, willing himself to ignore the stimulation as the lyrium lines just beneath the surface of his skin rubbed over one another. It only partially worked. He hoped he could conceal the slight stiffness that was growing in his hand from Anders.  
  
"OK, I can see what you're talking about," the mage said. "Is it OK if I touch you? I'd like to examine in."  
  
Miserably, Fenris nodded. "Yes," he said with a tight voice.  
  
"OK," Anders said. I'm going to touch you now - it's just an examination."  
  
Cool fingers touched against the strange growth, and Fenris gasped. The stimulation was intense. He felt himself grow fully hard in spite of himself, and it seemed as though the growth beneath his cock responded, too.  
  
"Sweet prophet-!" Anders exclaimed before his caught himself, and Fenris rolled sharply away, pulling the rumpled bed sheet over himself.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's OK," Anders said. "I was just surprised - it's fine, Fenris, really."  
  
" _You said you had seen everything!_ " Fenris said, sick with betrayal.  
  
"Yes, I know," Anders said. "Sorry, but look. Technically, that's not anything I haven't seen before either. I just haven't... seen it twice on the same man, that's all."  
  
"You - you..." Fenris sputtered with indignation and sat up, shoving the sheet down over his lap. "Stop talking, _nonsense_ mage and tell me what is wrong with me."  
  
"I mean... I don't know that it's _wrong_ per se. It's almost certainly an effect of the lyrium potion you touched, but..."  
  
Some of what Anders was saying filtered through. "It's not cancerous?" he asked.  
  
"No," Anders said hastily. "Definitely not cancer."  
  
"Then what is it then?" Fenris asked, dreading the answer, but needing to know.  
  
"It's... a cock, Fenris," Anders said, his expression as mystified as Fenris felt. "Just a small one. I imagine it might get bigger," he said. "Like these," he briefly cupped his breasts, "But there's nothing inherently bad about it. It's just... a second cock. Behind your other one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke meets with Isabela and they head to the Gallows together.

Even though it was concealed by her armour, Hawke was very conscious of the strange lump that pressed against the insides of her breasts as she walked through the streets of Kirkwall. She felt as though everyone could see straight through the leather that concealed it.

But the further away from Hightown she got, the more she became away of changes in the people around her as well. Not so much obvious physical changes, but a kind of agitatedness. Groups chatting animatedly around stalls and peering about. _Did_ people know there was a problem? Not specifically with her, but in general? How far might the tainted lyrium have spread? Only mages or Templars would have any cause to drink the stuff, but the tensions between those two groups spread far beyond the Gallows.

Hawke quickened her pace.

She found Isabela with little difficulty, in the tap room of the Hanged Man, leaning against the bar in a way that made her ample bosom stand out even more amply than usual.

 _Might_ it actually _be_ more ample than usual? Hard to say. Hawke's own changes had been almost invisible until Anders had used his magic and exacerbated the growth.

"Isabela!" she called to the pirate, "How are you this morning?"

"Horny as _fuck_ ," Isabela said, straightening. "But sadly there's no bugger worth fucking in this hovel. Except Varric, but he remains devoted to that ridiculous crossbow. Unless..." she looked Hawke up and down, "Could I persuade you?"

"Mmm, not today," Hawke said. "There was something a bit off about that crate of lyrium I bought from the Gallows yesterday and it needs checking out."

"Off?" Isabela said, frowning.

"Yes, it... seems to be having some rather strange effects. I know you got some on you - have you noticed anything? Apart from the horniness, that is."

Both she and Anders had seemed to be feeling more sensitive, but Isabela feeling frisky wasn't necessarily a sign of anything at all.

She frowned. "How do you mean?"

Hawke flushed. She really didn't want to tell Isabela about the fact that there was something that might just be a third breast growing between the other two - she was fairly sure the pirate would find that too distracting a fact to leave alone. "Well," she hedged. "I guess sensitivity could be a symptom, but also odd... growths, in strange places."

Isabela raised her eyebrows. "Growths?"

"Sure," she said, "Like, just, odd... lumps."

"Like what? Have you got any of these 'lumps'?"

"Just one," Hawke said. "And before you ask, no, I'm not going to show you. Anders seemed to think it was harmless, but magic does seem to make them grow, so... best to see if we can do something about them sooner rather than later. I take it you haven't noticed anything, then?"

Isabela sighed. "No, no weird lumps. But sensitive - yes. Especially around here." She laid her hands over her large breasts and squished them together. "I'm not sure I mind as such, it's just frustrating to not be getting any attention. You sure I can't tempt you?" She looked up at Hawke with large, brown, hopeful eyes.

"I'm sure," Hawke said, and Isabella let go of her breasts with a sigh.

"Pitty."

"I'm off to the Gallows to see if the tranquil who sold it to me knows any more. Even if they don't, they should probably know something's up so they can stop selling the stuff. Want to tag along?"

Isabela glanced around the bar. "I guess there's nothing much keeping me here. Sure, why not? Maybe I'll find me a big strong Templar to fool around with."

 

***

 

They found the Gallows emptier than usual. The tranquil's shop was closed, and there weren't nearly as many Templars hanging around in the square as there usually were.

"Something is definitely up," Isabela murmured.

Hawke was inclined to agree. As she looked around, she spotted a familiar face standing near the steps.

"Knight Captain Cullen!" she called out to him, raising an arm to wave.

"Serrah Hawke," the Templar said, his tone a little stiff. "I'm sorry, if you need Templar help today we may not be able to assist. We have, ah, a bit of a situation."

"Do you now," Hawke said, looking at him thoughtfully. "So do I, I suppose. Your situation wouldn't have anything to do with a tainted batch of lyrium, would it?"

Cullen's eyes opened wide and he looked about the courtyard as though to check that they weren't overheard.

"How do you know about that?" he hissed.

Hawke rolled her eyes."Well, one of the tranquil was selling some yesterday. I bought it. And it seems to have had some rather unusual effects."

Cullen looked at her shrewdly. "I'm aware that you have certain rather... ah, questionable friends, Hawke. But I hadn't realised you would be buying lyrium for them."

Isabela was rather unsubtle about rolling her eyes, and Hawke spoke quickly as she saw her friend draw breath to say something indiscreet.

"Well, let's call that my business, shall we? The point is that we need to know what's going on - especially as one of the flasks broke and got splashed on some ordinary people as well."

Cullen was frowning. "That _is_ rather troubling. I hope that doesn't include yourself, Serrah."

Hawke repressed the urge to roll her own eyes. The fact that Cullen still seemed to be unaware that she herself was a mage was somewhat mind-boggling. _He doesn't see the things he doesn't want to, I guess._ "As a matter of fact," she said. "Yes, it does."

Cullen's frown deepened and he looked about again. "Then I think there are some things you should know. But let's go somewhere more private, shall we?"

Hawke and Isabela exchanged a glance. "Let's," she agreed.

 

***

 

Cullen's office was small, but clean and thoroughly orderly. Hawke took the seat on the other side of the desk when it was offered. He'd asked Isabela to wait outside, but the pirate hadn't seemed to mind, inquisitive eyes turned in the direction of a young Templar on guard duty who had green eyes and fetching ginger hair.

"So," Cullen said, sitting on the corner of his desk. "You're right, there has been an issue with our latest batch of lyrium. We're still investigating how it happened, but it seems to have been improperly refined. Unfortunately, the effects were not obvious at first, and many vials were used before we identified the issue and gathered up the rest. I only tell you this as I know you can be trusted, but I would advise against spreading this news in the city, lest panic and lawlessness spread."

"How bad is it?" Hawke asked.

Cullen looked down, shifting uncomfortably in his armour. "How much do you know about the effects of this lyrium?"

"Well," it was her turn to look uncomfortable, "Not much. I only know four people who have been exposed, including myself, and I've only spoken to three of them. Of the three of us, we're all feeling a bit... sensitive, I guess? And two of us have experienced, ah, some peculiar growths."

Cullen pulled a face, but nodded. "Yes, that matched up. Affected Templars report sensitivity of the skin and, as you say, peculiar growths. The nature of the growths appears to vary from person to person. Some have grown extra limbs and... other appendages. Some of the changes are... even stranger."

Hawke was wide-eyed to hear the extent of the changes he described, but also secretly amused to see the bright red flush that coloured the Knight Captain's cheeks. She could guess at what the other appendages he was referring to were, and it was clear that the good Captain was _not_ comfortable talking about them _at all_.

Still, "Extra limbs?" she asked.

He nodded. "It is as though whatever corrupted that lyrium is tampering with the very nature of the human form. Many are unable to perform their duties in their present condition, and nothing we have tried so far seems able to correct it. Use of Templar abilities and magic only seems to accelerate the development of these... growths."

She nodded. "Yes, that matches what I've found as well."

"To make matters worse," Cullen continued. "We only have a finite supply of untainted lyrium. We've sent for resupply, but that could take days - possibly weeks for the quantity we need. We have to face the possibility that this was a deliberate attempt at sabotage."

"Sabotage?" She hadn't even thought of that.

He nodded grimly. "You mentioned that you had been affected yourself - I hope not too severely?"

"Well..." It was her turn to flush red. "Not so that it would affect my work," she said, suddenly very aware of the firm presence pressing up between her breasts.

"That's good," he said. "I, too, have been affected," he admitted, adjusting his armour again in a way that made her suddenly very curious as to in what way the effects of the lyrium had played out on the Knight Captain's body. "But thankfully not in a way that yet interferes with my duties. I would council you to avoid mages and magic as much as possible until this crisis is over. That should minimise any further affects."

Hawke resisted the urge to burst out laughing and schooled herself to seriousness as she nodded.

"If you would be willing to investigate this further," he said, "We would greatly appreciate your help."

She smiled. "That's exactly what I came to the Gallows to do, so... count me in!"

He looked relieved. "Thank you - sincerely. The Barracks will be open to you - please speak to anyone you wish."

"And the Circle?" she asked, hopefully. "It would help to be able to talk to the mages, too - they might have valuable insight."

Cullen hesitated. "We have had to lock down the Circle. Many mages have been affected, and the risk of magic exacerbating the condition of those affected is simply too great. I will... enquire, on your behalf, but I would urge you to explore all other avenues first. For your own safety, if nothing else."

It had, perhaps, been too much to hope for. She nodded. "OK then, where should I start?"

"Ser Tegrin took in the shipment," Cullen said. "You  might talk to him?"

Hawke nodded. She supposed that made sense. For all their sakes, she hoped Tegrin could provide them with answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no sexy times this chapter. Annoyingly, Hawke is going to have to do some plot stuff before she gets to have any fun. Next chapter should be back with Anders and Fenris, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders tries to calm a worried Fenris and suggests that they walk over to Hawke's. An encounter on the way forces further developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times begin...

"Make it go away."  
  
Fenris had pulled his trousers back on and was standing with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Anders tried to ignore how well his muscles were accentuated by the pose.  
  
"I can't," he said.  
  
Fenris's frown deepened. "Magic caused this. Magic can undo this. I will not be further mutilated by this - this-"  
  
"Fenris, _I can't_ ," Anders repeated. "I already tried on myself - and Hawke - and it only made matters worse. Additional exposure just seems to, well, accelerate growth."  
  
Fenris grew pale. "But..." He looked down at the lines on his chest and arms. "Tell me that doesn't include further exposure to lyrium."  
  
"Ah..." There was no way to sugar coat this. "I can't say for sure, but... I think it would, yes."  
  
Fenris unfolded his arms and stared at his hands.  
  
"It's not necessarily anything to worry about. I would think that once the tainted lyrium leaves your system I'll be able to cast healing spells on you again and we can look into undoing this. In the meantime we just need to... ride it out."  
  
Fenris was shaking his head. "No," he said. "I cannot wait for this to get worse." He looked up. "You have to cut it off."  
  
Of all the terrifying things he never thought anyone would ask him to do... "Fenris, I am not cutting off your cock."  
  
The elf glared. "Not _both_ of them, you fool!"  
  
"Not either of them!" Fenris flinched at his raised voice, and Anders realised that the man was possibly even more upset than he appeared. "Look, I really don't think there's any danger of a lasting and permanent change if we just wait it out, but even if I were to... amputate what's there at the moment, that doesn't necessarily mean it'll stop growing. It could put you in a lot of pain for nothing, and..." and Fenris could well be left with an extremely distressing state of affairs downstairs - no, best not say that. "And I think what you really need, is to take a deep breath, maybe have a cup of tea, and take stock. I can well imagine that this is not something you wanted, but nothing is really _wrong_. You're perfectly healthy. Half an hour ago, you thought you had cancer. You don't have cancer, right?"  
  
Fenris took a few deep, steadying breaths.  
  
"I don't have cancer. No."  
  
"Exactly," Anders said, relieved that he seemed to have calmed the man a bit. "So... let's just go downstairs and have a cup of tea, shall we?"  
  
Fenris started to nod, then a thought seemed to strike him. "There are no... potions you know of, that might help? Without magic?"  
  
Anders shook his head. "I don't think so. Come on." He gestured Fenris forward, and was relieved when this time he moved.  
  
***  
  
Fenris's kitchen was about as sanitary as the rest of the mansion. He had one chipped mug and Anders eyed what was left in his tea stash with suspicion. "Fenris, I think this is mouldy."  
  
Fenris was looking a little bit dazed. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
Anders realised he was going to have to be cheerful for two of them. "Not to worry - Hawke will have some. That's only a short walk from here. In fact - I think she has some chamomile. That would be more calming anyway."  
  
Fenris frowned. "Walking is... uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh." He supposed he could see how that would be. "I... could pop out and bring some back?" he suggested. He was sure Hawke wouldn't mind him borrowing a couple of her cups, too, under the circumstances."  
  
"No," Fenris said quickly, "I, ah, I will come with you."  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
He stared at Anders flatly. "I said, I will come. You're right, it's not far."  
  
_Perhaps he doesn't want to be left alone,_ Justice suggested.  
  
Anders supposed anything was possible. He shrugged, and headed for the door.  
  
Outside it was a bright sunny day. In other circumstances it might be almost pleasant to stroll through Hightown in such weather. In these circumstances... well, Anders found himself very conscious of the odd shape of his breasts under his tunic, and the way they moved with every step.  
  
He wanted to grab hold of them to keep them still, but that seemed like it would only draw more attention.  
  
Fortunately, no one seemed to be looking at them. Until, that was, they rounded a corner about half way to Hawke's, and walked into a gang of thugs in unconvincing guard uniforms.  
  
"Maybe we should go the other way," he said under his breath to Fenris. Normally he was sure the two of them could take care of these idiots, but he didn't know what it would do to his body if he needed to use his magic.  
  
Fenris nodded, but when they turned they found two more fake guardsmen behind them.  
  
"For fuck's sake," Anders said as he drew his staff. "It's broad daylight!"  
  
The fake guardsmen didn't bother with banter and moved straight to attack.  
  
Anders didn't necessarily need magic to fight. His time in the wardens had taught him that a staff was an excellent melee weapon as well as a focus, and in a scrappy fight you used whatever was to hand.  
  
Unfortunately, fighting with breasts was not something he had practiced. They might not be very large, but they were in the way, and the strong sudden movements of fighting sent them shifting about in unexpected directions. It was all a bit more distracting than he would have liked.  
  
Fenris also seemed off his game, and Anders could only imagine that if he was uncomfortable walking, then fighting would be significantly more challenging.  
  
What should have been a quick and easy fight was quickly going south. From the corner of his eye, he saw Fenris miss his footing and fall.  
  
"Piss on it!" he swore. He couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
A spray of ice shot forth from his hand in an arc, freezing almost all of their opponents where they stood. Sure enough, he felt an answering warmth in his chest and cock, and prickling over his skin.  
  
Trying to stay focused, he shot a bolt of lightning at their remaining attacker, grabbed Fenris's hand, and ran. Tea would have to wait. Anders refused to think of anything until they were back in doors.  
  
It wasn't until they were safe in the secluded darkness of the mansion that he became fully aware of the changes happening to his body... and that he was still holding Fenris's hand.  
  
He felt hot all over, and not just from the exertion. His whole body tingled with sensation, his cock was semi-hard in his pants, and his breasts... well.  
  
He let go of Fenris's hand to reach up and feel them. Each was now a sizeable handful. He couldn't believe the cleavage that showed as he hefted them in his hands. He'd never expected to see cleavage from this angle before. Let alone know what it was like to feel his own breasts gently squeezed.  
  
He was now fully hard - just from looking down at himself!  
  
"Sweet Andraste!" He closed his eyes, trying to find focus amidst the wash of sensations.  
  
Until a second set of hands closed over his and lips pressed over his mouth.  
  
He was responding before he even knew what was happening - moving his hands out of the way so that he could be squeezed and supported by somebody else. He pulled Fenris to him and kissed back - delighting in the lyrium tingle wherever his skin was pressed by the lines carved into Fenris.  
  
Fenris pushed back - shoving Anders against the wall and moaning into his mouth.  
  
Where had all this come from? Ah - but it felt so good...  
  
"Mmm, no, wait, Fenris - what are you doing?" Anders asked, pulling himself free.  
  
Fenris looked up at him with an intensity that was just so. Damn. Erotic. And smiled a wolfish smile.  
  
"What I want," he said, and pushed Anders back against the door.  
  
Hands lifted his breasts again and pushed them together. As Fenris lowered his face into them he groaned, and Anders gave himself over the the sensation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial posting of this was a little sloppy - apologies. I was half asleep when I wrote it and fell asleep immediately afterwards. It's been tidied a bit now.

The mage's use of magic in the fight had sent ripples of sensation through the lyrium in Fenris's skin - the intensity was breathtaking. He'd been unable to move or focus on anything beyond the sheer wash of sensation until the mage grabbed his hand and started pulling him away.

He had followed Anders in a daze, his legs working without his command even though the sensitivity of them brushing up against his cock - cocks - was almost too much to bear.

He fancied he could feel the second one growing even as he ran - rubbing up against his legs and his first, original cock. And both cocks were growing hard.

He wanted to weep from the sensation - it was all too much - he wasn't sure how he kept his legs working, but he hadn't the willpower to resist the pull of Anders' hand.

And then at last they were back in the mansion.

Anders closed the door behind them while Fenris caught his breath, and when he turned back... well.

The mage's incongruous breasts had also grown in response to his use of magic. Their movements - heaving as the man caught his breath - were hypnotic.

Then Anders looked down at himself and lifted his breasts, pushing them together, seemingly surprised by their growth. A respectable cleavage showed at the neck of Anders' loose shirt.

It was too much. His cocks were now rock hard and heat was flooding over his skin. He stepped forwards, placing his hands over Anders' and pressing their lips together. His skin on fire with this wave of desire.

Anders' hands moved out from beneath his and Fenris squeezed the soft flesh beneath them. Then Anders' wrapped his arms about him, pressing their bodies together, their tongues meeting in the kiss and sending a shudder of pleasure through Fernis.

He wanted this, and he wanted _more_. Taking control, he shoved Anders back against the door, squeezing down on his breasts and moaning into his mouth.

"Mmm, no, wait, Fenris - what are you doing?" Anders asked, pulling himself free.

Fenris smiled. "What I want," he said, and took Anders by the shoulders to throw him back against the door.

The mage's breasts were pressed against his chest and just, so, tempting.

Fenris lifted and squeezed them in his hands - soft yet firm - a bounty of warm flesh, just for him.

He lowered his face into those soft masses and groaned. He felt powerful like this - a mage exposed for him and giving his body over to Fenris's pleasure.

Seizing the cloth at Anders' neck he ripped down, fully exposing the man's breasts, which were moving with his ragged breath. His already hard cocks twitched with excitement and Fenris groaned again from the too-intense stimulation.

He ripped down further, exposing the rest of the man's torso. He was well-toned, for a mage, and Fenris enjoyed the incongruousness of the two respectably-sized breasts that sat proudly on this firm, male torso.

"I'm going to fuck you," he said, already pulling on the laces of Anders' trousers.

"OK," Anders said, his voice breathless with submission.

Fenris liked that even more. He made swift work of Anders' trousers, shoving them down to expose his arse, then span the man about and pulled his coat from him, tossing it aside.

Grabbing hold of Anders' arms, he spread them against the door. Then he spat on his hand and shoved a moistened finger into the man's arsehole.

"I'm going to fuck you," he said again, his voice low and his lips brushing against Anders' ear as his finger moved within, tugging against Anders' hole to loosen him.

The mage whimpered, and Fenris grinned, shoving a second finger in alongside the first.

With his free hand, he reached around to cup one of Anders' breasts. It was a firm handful, and his cocks twitched again at the sensation.

A thought intruded to wonder if his new equipment would interfere with his plan to give the mage a solid fucking, but the pressing need that filled him prevented too careful thought. With enough will, they could make it work.

Impatience overtook him and he decided Anders' had been prepared enough. He took a hold of the man's hips and pressed the tip of his cock against the man's loosened hole.

"Are you ready?" he breathed, and the mage nodded.

Fenris pressed slowly in. He longed to spear Anders roughly and without thought - as he had been taken by Danarius - but found he could not.

He gave them both time to adjust, enjoying the mage's whimpers of pleasure.

When he felt the tip of his second cock touching against Anders's skin, it gave them both pause, and he stood, panting for a few second before pressing on.

His second cock slid along the underside of Anders' body as his first plunged deeper in, leaving them both trembling with sensation.

As his hips pressed flush with Anders' buttocks, he reached around to pull them snugly together, one hand grabbing and squeezing Anders' firm new breast, the other wrapping around his waist to hold them fast.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" Anders cried, breathless. "But move, please keep moving. Don't stop now."

Fenris obliged. He kept the pace slow, not wanting to jar either of them by poking Anders' uncomfortably with his second cock.

It made the pleasure teasingly intense.

He found himself wishing he had taken Anders from the front, so that he might have enjoyed playing with the man's new breasts more fully. But rubbing the man's flesh and teasing at his nipple while he fucking him in the arse was also very satisfying.

Anders was a mess of noises and groans by the time Fenris's pace quickened with his oncoming climax. He put his hands on Anders' hips again and began pounding him with more force, gasping from the dual stimulation as his second cock rubbed up against Anders' legs and his taint.

It was satisfying indeed to have brought a mage to the state of a quivering wreck using only his cock. His two cocks.

The image entered his mind of spearing Anders on _both_ his cocks and it was enough to send him over the edge.

 _Yes_ , he thought, as he held the mage against him while he came, he could get used to this.


End file.
